Fake Feelings
by RirisaJenniferMist
Summary: Risa is an abused girl that Xemnas likes to follow around because he feels a fake feeling of admiration towards her. When she tries to commit suicide he takes her back to The World That Never Was and makes her a member of the organization. He learns that she's not just a regular mortal, but a witch.


**Author's note~**

**Thank you to Noire Trancy for reviewing on my other story :). Please read and review, I don't care if the review's mean.**

**Disclaimer~**

**Sadly none of us own kingdom hearts or the characters but I do own Risa. I tend to use her character a lot under different names.**

I walked down the streets of twilight town, running into popsicle sticks and old soda bottles; tripping over crates and children that had died somewhere in the night. I didn't care that it was late at night or the fact that I was crying. My name was Risa, I had silver hair that reached my shoulders, my eyes were grey with black flecks, and I had a pale complexion that marked out all of my scars. I had a small chest and decent hips; I am 15 and in an abusive relationship with a boy named Sifer, he was the town punk that made everyone want to beat the living hell out of him. Tonight he raped me…In my own house! He didn't succeed but I will be scarred from it. I wish I didn't have emotions. I slipped through the crack in the wall and walked to the big house that stood just beyond the clearing. I sunk down beside the gates and sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore. When all the tears had left me I just sat there staring at the ground.

"What did I do to deserve this life…?" I whispered brokenly. I looked to my left and saw a shard of glass that was broken from the rocks that Sifer threw at the house when he was drunk of his ass like my dad.

I grabbed it and held it. I was a small piece that fit into the palm of my left hand. I turned it and made an incision across my right wrist, then my left. It hurt but it was the kind of heart that felt good and made you want to do it again and again until there was nothing left. I watched my blood flow out, my chest started hurting, but that was okay…that was more than okay by me. I hope I die here against this gate that has become my only friend on nights like tonight. I watched the stars as my world went black as night, but out of the corner of my right eye I saw a hooded figure walking towards me. I often saw these people around the town.

I watched her walk. I often watched this human girl, if I had a heart she would make it beat. She was absolutely stunning to me. She never tried to hide the scars that she was given, she bared them. I followed her to the house that we held Namine at. She cried hard against the gates for a long time, and then there were no more tears. She just stared at the ground where her tears had fallen.

"What did I do to deserve this life…?" she whispered brokenly. She saw a shard of glass and she grabbed it. She stared at it for a while until I saw her cut her wrists. I began to get the fake feeling of sadness as I watched her bleed to death. Her breath got ragged and her body slumped against the gate. NO! That couldn't happen. I waited until her eyes shut before I pulled out 2 Cura's and settled each over her wrists. I could see her heart still beating but she didn't open her eyes, I wouldn't have blamed her after the night she had just had. I gathered her in my arms and opened a portal to The World That Never Was. As I stepped through into the grey area where the members were all lounging she shifted a little, probably due to the temperature change. Everyone stared at me, their leader holding an unconscious girl in my arms, but I only motioned for them to be quiet. I walked through the monochromatic halls to my room and I shut the door quietly. I laid her down in the middle of my king size bed. She shivered lightly and I covered her up. I watched her sleep peacefully, her breathing was even and her mouth was slightly parted. I leaned forward and brushed a strand of her hair off her face.

"No…please dear god no." she whimpered instantly. I pulled my hand back slightly but she turned into it and nuzzled it with her nose.

"Xemnas…" she whispered, nuzzling my hand. I was surprised that she knew my name; I had never shown myself to her before. It was the organizations job to stay out of sight and out of mind; we do not interfere with the human worlds. We just collected hearts so that each member of the organization themselves could have hearts. I closed the curtains surrounding my bed and I left her to sleep, going over every question she could possibly ask in my mind while I walked back to the Grey Area.

I walked back to the grey area where Axel and Larxene were trying to kill Xigbar while Roxas, Xion, and Zexion all watched and tried not to laugh.

"Put. Him. Down. Now." I commanded. They each dropped him head first and stood at attention.

"I brought a new member home with me. You will not touch her unless she says that she can, you will not talk down to her like she is somehow lesser, and you **will not** touch her sexually even if she gives her permission." I said. As I finished my sentence the room went quiet, I-we all heard the soft pattering of feet coming from the hallway. We all turned and looked at the doorway behind me. I turned to see her standing there in her bloody shirt and her tattered kapris. She had let her hair fall down, it brushed her shoulders. She looked at us in caution before she stepped out and stood behind me. She clung to my arm.

"She's a shy one." Axel remarked slyly. She just clutched my sleeve harder, her grey and black eyes examining everything and everyone they landed on. I suppressed a small smile at her curiosity.

"I agree, she's really not that pretty either." Larxene said. She stepped out from behind me and glared at Larxene, who glared right back. After at least two minutes, Larxene started to float.

"What the hell!" Larxene sweared, trying to use her glide ability to fly down. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me. I motioned for her to follow me back down the hall. We arrived at my room after a long and silent talk. She strode in ahead of me when we arrived at our desired destination. I motioned for her to sit down on the couch I had.

"I'm Xemnas." I said.

"Risa" she whispered looking into my eyes. I liked her eyes; they reminded me of a storm. We heard larxene shouting from down the hall way.

"Will you let her down?" I asked.

"Possibly" she murmured, looking at the door. I wanted to reach out and touch her. My body wanted to touch her, to dominate her, but I didn't reach out to her. I heard a thump outside of the door and then larxene's screaming. She smiled and looked at me.

"Where am I exactly?" she asked looking at the walls.

"You're safe." I responded. She looked down at the scars on her wrist and she touched them softly, tear dropped down. I reached out to her.

I gripped her chin gently and made her look at me.

"Never do this again" I said coldly. She grabbed her wrists out of my hands and jutted her chin out defiantly.

"I don't belong to you…You don't own me and I will not take orders." she said on the verge of yelling. I glared down at her, apparently she had a problem with that and she stood up to look me in my eyes. She was a foot shorter than me so her efforts were fruitless.

"My money's on the girl" came a voice from the doorway. Neither of us turned to investigate.

"Ehhh, mine's on Xemnas."

"I don't know they each haven't blinked yet"

I stared into his amber eyes; they made me want to melt into this place and never leave. I can't believe that he thought he could tell me what to do. I've already been beaten by a possessive asshole and I'm not about to fall for another one. I saw his eyes droop lower and lower until he finally blinked. I smirked in victory.

"Damn…"

I turned to come face to face with a red head. He had a ridiculous grin on his face. He reached out to ruffle my hair but I grabbed his hand and twisted it, making him drop to the ground. Someone yanked my hair behind and jerked me off of him. I grabbed the persons hand, it was slim and petite. I glanced over my shoulder to see it was another hooded person. I spun and kicked them in the face, effectively getting my hair loose.

"For a human, she's not that bad." The red head said, getting up off the ground.

"I agree axel; she seems to be quiet the fighter." Another said. I sat down on the ground and watched them circle me, let them make their assumptions, only I knew what I was made of. They all stared at me and I stared right back, I hated being in the circle of attention, and apparently so did Xemnas.

"That's enough…I have to brief her on the organization." He said sternly. None of them moved and continued to stare me down.

"Get. Out. Now." he ordered. They all strode out, Axel waved good-bye to me and I smiled back at him; I might actually grow to like that kid. I laid all the way down on the steel floor, much to Xemnas's annoyance.

"You are not a kid, stop behaving like one."  
"You are not my dad, quit acting like it."

"I should spank you."

"Spank me?! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your superior."


End file.
